Pinky Swear
by Setsuna1997
Summary: Eleanor Is Tate's Best Friend From His Childhood, Who Was Killed In The 'Murder House'. After Decades Of Searching She's Found The One And Only Thing She's Ever Wanted, A Mother, Vivien, And She'll Do Anything To Keep Her
1. Pilot

_**Chapter 1; Pilot**_

"Alright, Eleanor how old are you" Dr. Harmon asked setting his tape recorder on the table, I allowed my eyes to wander around the medium sized office. "Nine" I shifted on the couch so I sat crisscrossed with my green stuffed bear in my lap. "That's really young to need a psychiatrist, don't you think" he asked smiling kindly at me, "Daddy sent me here, everyone said that I need help, but I don't think I do" I said giving him a blank stare "well, do they have a reason" he asked "I enjoy watching things die, like in scary movies when there's a scary killer. Sometimes I even have dreams that I'm a killer hunting people down like their animals once I even killed my big brother, it was fun" I said giving him a innocent smile

"Why do you think you enjoy the idea of death" my fingers twisted the bear's green fur as I thought about an answer "its an interesting thing, it can be very beautiful or even hideous and there's tons of different ways to go out" he let out a short sigh "when did you first take an interest in death" he glanced up at me as I stared at the picture of his daughter "she's going to die here" I got off the couch walking to the bookshelf "her too" I picked up the picture of his wife taking in her features

"Eleanor, this isn't about my family, its about you" he said snatching the picture out of my hands, I looked at him unable to read his expression "when I turned 4" I answered his previous question as I took my current position on the couch "That's a nice teddy bear, where'd you get it" he asked changing to a new subject "my big brother, I named him Kurt, after Kurt Cobain" I smiled remembering the day I got him "Kurt Cobain?" Dr. Harmon asked puzzled "he's my big brother's favorite singer, I get to listen to his songs whenever I can't sleep at night"

"how old is your brother" I looked around the room for a distraction, my eyes falling onto the pictures on his bookshelf once more "why did your family move into this house" I asked changing the subject "Eleanor this is about you" "your wife is beautiful" I complimented as I heard almost silent whispers _'slit his throat with the letter opener, no one will find out'_ my smiled widened at the thought

"Eleanor, why are you changing the subject" I looked back up him "I don't want to talk about my brother anymore" I reached down picking up the letter opened from the small coffee table between us "did something happen with him" "he punished me for being a bad girl" "your brother?"

I nodded making a small nick on my thumb "do your parents know about this" "Daddy isn't always around" "and your mother" I stared at him until he looked up from his notepad "...can I use the bathroom" he sighed, setting his notepad and pen down "yes, come on" "I know where it is" I said carrying Kurt with me out of the office.

* * *

I wandered around the house finding myself upstairs in a bedroom "who are you" Dr. Harmon's daughter asked from the door frame, I looked at her from my place on the bed "is this your room" I rolled over so I laid on my stomach with Kurt tucked under my arm "yeah, why are you up here; aren't you some sort of mental kid" "I don't think I am" I observed how she looked at me in confusing her nose crinkling slightly,

I giggled "you like him don't you" I sat up on her bed as she walked closer "who are you talking about" "the boy with the curly blonde hair and almost black eyes…Tate"

"How the hell do you know Tate" she spat at me rudely, "Violet, honey have you seen a little girl" Dr. Harmon's voice called up the stairs into her room "bye Violet" I hopped off her bed, stopping once I got to the door "p.s. it isn't such a great idea to be rude to me" I gave her a smile then left the room

I passed Moira in the hall seeing her shiver from the corner of my eye, "Eleanor, where'd you go" Dr. Harmon asked once I came back into his office.

* * *

"Addie!" I hugged her tightly seeing her in the kitchen "Elle" she smiled "um, who are you" Vivien asked coming back into the kitchen with Constance. I held Kurt tighter "you still have that old thing" Constance said looking at it "you know her" Vivien asked, looking at Constance "yes, Eleanor used to come over to play with Addie" "until my mommy died" I said climbing up onto the counter top "I'm so sorry to hear that" Vivien said

"It's okay, you can be my mommy now" I said smiling at her "Eleanor I can't, you aren't my child" she said coming over to me "but you remind me of my mommy" I said gently touching her hair "can Elle come over and play" Addie asked Constance, who made a disgusted face "no" she said strictly as they left out the kitchen door

"Mommy, can I have lunch" I asked Vivien "Moira, can you please fix something for Eleanor" she asked as the old maid walked into the kitchen. I stared at her "yes Mrs. Harmon" she said avoiding coming near me "thank you…Eleanor, sweetie it isn't nice to stare" Vivien said "I'm sorry mommy"

* * *

"Eleanor, I thought you left an hour ago" Dr. Harmon said coming into the kitchen, I sat at the table across from Vivien eating my lunch, a grilled ham & cheese sandwich "she's a patient of yours" Vivien asked worried. I looked up at them both before they went out in the hall to talk

"What are you doing" Moira asked taking Vivien's seat in front of me "I'm eating" "Eleanor, you know what I'm asking about" she said "I'm getting a mommy, my 'daddy's' aren't cutting it anymore" I said watching Vivien argue with her husband in admiration

"she has a husband and daughter, you can't do this" "I'm saving her from a terrible marriage, and a useless daughter Moira, besides she'll accept it sooner or later" "you're an evil deranged little girl" she said standing from her seat "and you're a whore" Vivien gasped "Eleanor, do not call Moira that" she scolded "I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again" I got out of the chair and grabbed Kurt making my way out of the kitchen.

"Eleanor, I tried calling your home, but no one answered" Dr. Harmon said stopping me in the hallway "we don't have a phone" "do you know your address, so I can drop you off" "I like your house better, it feels more like a home" I said smiling at him "I know, but you can't stay" I frowned then sat at the bottom of the stairs

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with my new mommy" "what are you talking about" he asked "Vivien is going to be my new mommy" "no, she isn't Eleanor get up your going home"

The doorbell rang and he let out a frustrated sigh going to check who it was, I stood silently running upstairs as he opened the door "hi, I'm here for sister Eleanor" Dr. Harmon allowed Tate inside the house "she was sitting there just 5 seconds ago" I looked over the railing at them walk further into the house "she loves playing hide and seek" Tate stated looking up at me, I smiled down at him "Eleanor!" Dr. Harmon called. I went to Violet's room seeing her laying on her bed listening to music

"hi" I said sitting next to her "why are you in my room again" she asked sitting up taking out her headphones "because, I like it up here" her eyes went down to Kurt "your gonna get in trouble for still being here" she said I shrugged picking up the book she was reading "hey, this is a picture book" I said smiling at her "…yeah" "why does your mom and dad fight a lot" she let out a long sigh "last year my mom walked in on my dad having sex with one of his students" she explained angrily "why" "I don't know, she was pregnant" "where's the baby?" "she had a miscarriage"

"were you happy" she looked at me a few seconds confused "why the hell would I be happy about something like that" "before everything happened, were you happy" "…kinda" the door opened and Tate walked in

"Tate, why are you here again" Violet asked I stood up on her bed opening my arms to Tate, he picked me up letting me wrap my legs around his waist "Tate's my big brother" I said smiling at her as they stared at each other a few seconds "Kurt" Tate said pointing to it, Violet handed me him "thank you" her eyes went to the shirt on Kurt, then back up to me

"bye Violet" I said as Tate carried me out of her room. "Great you found her" Dr. Harmon said relieved "can I tell Moira and Mommy bye" "no" Tate said heading to the front door, we reappeared in the basement and he carried me to my room where Chad was "my baby" he said taking me from Tate who left the room

_**Violet POV;**_

'_**It's a Girl, Eleanor Grace Fitzpatrick, December 3rd 1977'**_

I looked back up at Eleanor and Tate as she smiled "bye Violet" she said before Tate closed my door "oh my gosh!" I said to myself I got off of my bed going to my window seeing Eleanor looking up at me as they left, I rushed downstairs into the kitchen where Mom and Dad were talking "Dad-!" I paused and he looked over at me.

"Violet, what do you need" he asked setting his coffee mug on the counter "that girl, Eleanor, when was she born" I asked, panicking "Violet honey, calm down" Mom said patting my arm "dad when" he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought "…December 2003, why" "that bear she carries around says she was born in 1977" they both looked at me "Violet, that's not possible" Dad said not believing me.

**_Eleanor POV; 1984_**

"Why does your Mommy always sleep" I asked as I did my best braiding Addie's hair, we sat in their living room on the opposite couch of an unconscious Constance, still holding the half empty vodka bottle. Tate looked over at us "she's an alcoholic" he said disgusted "why" "our dad left her last year, he found out she's a huge cocksucker" "that's not a nice thing to say" he looked at Addie who frowned at him "sorry" he apologized to her.

_**2011;**_

"Elle, quit it" Tate said pushing me away from him as he read one of the books he stole from Violet's room "I want to braid your hair" I said coming back over to him "no, braid your own hair" he said slapping my hand away from his hair "please Tate" I begged, he looked at me then back at the book "go play with someone else" he said turning away from me, I sighed then reached over him grabbing Kurt.

I went upstairs going to the kitchen finding Violet and Vivien "hi Mommy" I said Vivien looked over at me accepting my hug "hi sweetheart" Violet looked down at me annoyed "are you okay" I asked looking at the cut she had above her eyebrow "yeah" she said staring at Kurt "this is Kurt, my big brother said he used to be my mommy's" I said holding him up "that's a pretty bear" Vivien said "thank you" I sat up on the counter and began brushing Violet's hair

"what are you doing" she asked moving her head away from me "may I braid your hair?" I asked politely "no, get away from me" she said "Violet, don't be so rude" Vivien scolded as she lifted me off the ground "Mom, she's not your kid" Violet complained glaring at me "I know, but she reminds me of you, when you were her age" I smiled wrapping my arms around her neck securely.

"Mrs. Harmon, your tea is ready" Moira said taking the boiling kettle off the stove "what happened to your eye" I asked bluntly, staring at Moira again. "I was in a car accident, and I had surgery on my eye" "was it when you were caught with Hugo" she accidentally knocked over a teacup making it fall to the floor in shattered pieces "I'm sorry Mrs. Harmon" she said bending down to clean up her mess.

* * *

"Mommy, will you stay with me, forever" I asked gently pulling my fingers through her hair as she read a book about organic food. "Of course darling" "you have to pinky swear" I said holding out my tiny pinky compared to hers "I pinky swear that I'll stay with you forever" I smiled at her


	2. In The Midnight Hour

**_Chapter 2;  
_**

**_Vivien POV; 2011_**

"Ben, what is that?" I asked sitting up in bed, I looked over at his side of the bed remembering it was empty. Another agonizing scream ripped through the silence of the house, causing me to jump in surprise

"Mom?" Violet's voice called knocking on the door I got out of bed, quickly crossing the freezing cold floor. I pulled the door open to see Violet, with a frightened look on her face "do you hear that?" she asked glancing toward the stairs, I nodded "it sounds like a girl, screaming out in pain" I looked over at Ben's side of the bed once more, then sighed grabbing the baseball bat I kept near the door.

"I'm going to see what it is" I flipped the light switch for the hall, carefully looking around "Mom, let me come with you" Violet said resting her hand on my shoulder "alright, be careful honey"

"I will" she assured, we went down the staircase following another scream to the basement

* * *

**_Eleanor POV; 2011  
_**

"Your screaming won't make me me stop!" I said dragging the large kitchen knife across the girl's stomach, as she let out yet another, cry of pain. "I already told you, the more you scream the more fun it is, for me" I gave her an innocent smile as I used a bloody hand to push the hair out of my face

"Mom, it's coming from the basement" I looked up the stairs, listening as Violet and Vivien made their way to the door, "looks like playtime is over" I said pushing the knife deeper into her already hallowed out stomach, "bye bye" I got up going to hide in a dark corner as soon as Violet reached the bottom step.

"Oh my god!" she screamed in horror once the lights were on, Leah's body laid in the center of the floor surrounded by her blood which pooled around her, her internal organs spread about in a circle, already being feasted on by flies and roaches

I smiled proudly to myself as I sucked on my thumb cleaning it of Leah's blood

"Mom!" Violet yelled, Vivien hurriedly made her way downstairs, gagging at the sight

* * *

"Mommy, why are you do you look frightened?" I asked swinging my legs as they hung off the edge of the table "something, terrible happened last night?" she said setting her mug on the counter as she spoke to me.

"scary things happen here all the time it's one of my favorite things at the house, especially death...when it's a huge bloody mess, flies and rotting flesh, the smell of an old corpse that's been left untouched for weeks" she looked at me then ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom so she could vomit,

"you didn't have to kill Violet's friend" Tate said appearing in the seat on my right "she hurt Violet, so I hurt her" he looked at me with a rare smile "next time, make sure you invite me when you want to kill someone"


End file.
